


Providing Emotionally

by Palecat



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Forced, Immobility, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Tickling, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: The aliens give Hedgehog a chance to get a better score on her emotional reading. They even say they'll make sure she gets a great score. She doesn't know what that really entails, though.





	Providing Emotionally

The alien planet is something that reminds me of my old bedroom back at home. Back before I had the serious business aesthetic my father put on me. Everything had a certain bubbly friendliness to it. We'd stayed a while during the afterparty, making sure that everything was going to be okay for Puddle and the King. Even though the King had declared him forgiven, we didn't want to take any chances. After all, he had robbed emotions from all the other aliens recently. The rest of the day passed in a haze of dancing and drinking fizzy soda. Most of the food on their planet was delicious despite having a very strange texture to it. Like chewy taffy even though it looked like some sort of pastry.

Soon enough the sun set on the planet. The pink fluffy clouds turned a blue color and smoothed out, losing their soft fluffiness to instead adopt a cold, flat appearance. It made me tired just looking at them. Soon enough we went back to Puddle's abode and passed out. Oscar flopped onto the chair that grabs you while I found a couch. Before long we were both sleeping. Dreams of going back to the camp to find Susie worrying about us plagued my mind, though I knew that Susie probably hadn't even thought about either of us in the time we'd been gone.

I rolled to my feet the next morning to find Puddle tugging at my sleeve. We'd slept in a lot, and I had a bit of a headache. My bare feet felt great on the soft floor in the living room. My eyes went to Oscar, who was still asleep, then back to the smiling alien in front of me. The simple expression of emotion was refreshing to me, and I smiled back. I slid my socks and shoes on before going to the kitchen. Usually whenever I woke up with a headache it just meant I was dehydrated.

"Hey Hedgehog, I got you up early so you could go see the King." Puddle commented, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

My mind was slow to process as I sucked down about two whole cups of water. Why would he want me to see the King? We'd partied all day yesterday.

"Huh? What's up, is there another emotion hoarder?" I asked inquisitively.

"Um, no, that's not it at all." He shook his head. "You know that test that we did when you got here? The emotional aptitude test? After yesterday we think that you might need to be re-tested. Since Oscar got really emotional yesterday, it may have rubbed off on you."

At first my head had to readjust to that idea. It seemed a bit odd to have me testd again after the crisis was resolved.

Puddle commented. "You seemed quite adamant about doing good on the test was all. So we figured, we'd give you another chance to do better."

My instinct to do my absolute best at any cost flared inside me. It lit a fire in my chest. One of my greatest urges in life was to score well on any test I took, any function that I could perfect. I had certainly told this alien that I could do better! I deserved a better score, especially after yesterday.

"Yeah, lemme drink another glass of water and I'll wake up Oscar."

Puddle looked over... then shrugged his shoulders. He looked hesitant to rouse my slumbering friend.

"I dunno... he looks like he could use another hour. We'll be back by then anyways, it's fast."

That made plenty of sense to me. Oscar probably needed a lot of rest after yesterday. I knew that he didn't like change at all, and being put in a high stress situation was probably even worse on him. So a well deserved hibernation was what he deserved. I nodded along, then chugged my glass of water. Puddle watched me with an interested look on his face. Eventually I finished, letting out a satisfied sigh. Once I knew I was fine, I snuck out of the door with Puddle leading the way. Thankfully everything being on clouds muffled a lot of noise.

The march back to the castle was an easy one. The rainbow bridges were all designed intuitively enough to navigate even if I didn't have a guide. The castle acted as a centerpoint for the whole skyline, so no matter where I was it was possible to navigate by its position. By midmorning we had made our way to the gates. Guards let us pass easily when they saw who I was accompanied by. Puddle was probably the next most important person in the kingdom after the king himself now.

We wandered into a throne room with a setup similar to when we had originally arrived on the planet. Except, this time the king sat atop a proper, totally immobile throne made of what appeared to be crystals. I still felt the urge to go pick him up and rub his belly... he was so adorable it actually made my heart ache. Even if he was hundreds of years older than me.

The king waved his hand as someone came up to escort him down to me, walking on his own two feet. The shorter creature looked up at me with a beaming smile. I knew he was happy to see me, especially after the days of his emotionless kingdom and himself being forced to go about their lives in a droll, emotionless haze. He probably looked up to Oscar especially. I know that my friend really pulled through for everyone at the most critical moment.

"Hedgehog! I see you took up my invitation to get another emometer reading from you. I can't tell why it was important to you, but we're more than willing to make sure you get a good score this time. We'll even give you a printout of the exact scan if you want."

My heart felt like it grew three sizes in my chest. I had just been promised a good score too! And even a printout of how well I did! I couldn't wait to hang it on my wall. Puddle turned and walked away, saying that he was going to go and get something from the castle kitchens. In the meantime, I followed the king to a chamber that was actually made of proper bricks, and seemed to have a carpeted floor. A legitimately solid room that looked right at home on Earth.

In the middle of the room sat a big, comfortable looking chair. It had a bunch of adjustable bits on the arms and legs of it that made me curious about what they were for. Probably just comfort reasons for bigger or smaller patients. The back of it looked like it even extended. The headrest, back support and seat all looked like they were made of soft leather. A number of aliens dressed in lab coats and glasses milled about around the room, examining stuff on the small tables scattered all over the place. When they saw the king they bowed, but then continued their work.

With a clap of his hands the king summoned six of them to his side. He then began to explain to the aliens what I needed.

"This is the person named Hedgehog everyone's been talking about. She's been of great service to the kingdom and wants to get a good reading on her emotional capability test via the emometer. Make sure she gets a good reading and give her the printed results okay?"

They all gave a very quick nod to their king, murmuring cutely among themselves. They were all so adorable, I wish I had permission to hug them. Without more delay they led me to the chair and had me sit down. The seat was, as I had predicted, very comfortable in every measure. It had the right amount of plush feeling without sinking in, and had the armrests at the perfect height. They began to hop up onto stepstools and adjust the chair to my height and proportions. It felt quite nice to have all of them practically doting on me.

My moments of feeling important were well earned too. I'd been crucial to getting the kingdom's emotions back. My pride glowed in my chest as they continued to adjust the seat. I felt a loop of something placed over my ankle as I sat there, and I leaned forwards a bit to see that one of the aliens was fastening my ankles to each of the seat's legs. I arched a brow. This certainly wasn't what I had in mind. Before I could say anything more my wrists received the same treatment from another two aliens. Now my limbs were bound, and I couldn't help but ask.

"Is this... normal? For this sort of procedure? I'm not a doctor yet but-"

An alien in a specially colored pink labcoat nodded to me, stepping in front of the others as two more loops were fastened around my middle like a seatbelt.

"We know what we're doing. Trust us, it's all part of getting the best emometer reading possible."

I relaxed slightly as I was reassured by them. Clearly they understood what they were doing. The aliens never meant any harm to me unless the situation was dire, so I supposed I could trust them with this. It was for my benefit after all. I was important! The saviour of the planet. They weren't about to do anything bad to me.

They used the adjustable back of the seat to lay me down, which caused the parts of the chair my legs were fastened to to spring up. I was now horizontal, at about the alien's height. They all looked at me with curious eyes, and they held wands with wires attached over my head and my chest. My nerves were acting up a bit. This reminded me too much of a bad doctor's visit. I steeled myself though. Everything would be fine, I was among respected friends. Though that feeling was waning as they took off my shoes...

The legs of the chair were adjusted, setting them more than my shoulder's width apart. I was about to raise a question whenever one of them made a comment. It was the one in the pink labcoat again.

"Well your emometer reading isn't that much higher than yesterday. But the reading says that your emotional capabilities can be expanded more. You're only scoring a six-point-five. So we're gonna help okay? Try to relax."

Before I could even ask what was gonna happen next, I felt a small alien hand grab my hip and squeeze it. My whole body instinctually tried to wriggle away from the contact, a sound somewhere between a gasp and a yell escaping me. I felt my face flush red as it became clear that I couldn't pull away from them with my arms bound to my sides, legs bound tight, and my middle stuck as well. All I could move was my head.

"H-hey! Cut that out!" I tried my best not to laugh or smile, but my cheeks were still the color of cherries.

They all were practically deaf to my pleas. One circled around to the other side of me and did the same thing, pushing its small fingers into my side and stomach through my shirt. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape me. I even did my best to hide it behind a cough, but it still came out. Soon an alien was positioned at my feet, beginning to use a feather on the arch of my foot.

"S-staaha!" I tried to get out a command to cease, but it didn't quite make it.

Another alien targeted my ribs, the most sensitive part of me that I knew was ticklish. I howled with something that resembled laughter, but it also probably sounded like I was in distress too. I kept crying out more to them, but they didn't relent. The alien in the pink labcoat held out the emometer again... then sighed, shaking its head.

"Nope... only a seven. She needs at least a nine to be on par with her friend. I think we need to go further. The king gave us permission to after all."

Without so much as a warning I felt an alien jam their hands under my shirt and pull it up, exposing my bare chest to them. Without a pause their slender fingers found their marks again, but this time on my bare fur and skin. A howl of overstimulated discomfort escaped me, though my eyes were starting to water with my forced exhalations building up with time. They targeted my sides and ribs with a new, feverish glee. My legs began shaking, my fists curled into tight balls, constantly panting for breath. They weren't giving me any time to adjust myself to this, they just kept going.

My face was a feverish shade, and my embarrassment couldn't properly be expressed any other way. My lungs barely worked and my body was twisting and spasming left and right. I couldn't move to get away from them as they watched my helpless reactions. My chest was bare to these aliens but they didn't care, they just wanted to torment me! One of the aliens on the side watching whispered to the head alien in the pink labcoat. Before I knew it a set of scissors were set to my clothes and with a sudden 'thnip!' up the center of my shirt, it fell away completely.

My whole body was shaking by this point. Frustrated whines and groans telling them to stop weren't reaching their ears. I couldn't form words at all. I saw the scissors drift lower on my body, towards my waist that was stuck bound to the table. My eyes widened when one alien found the perfect angle on my armpit, and I practically screamed.

"N-noaaa! Stop!" I cried out, but nobody listened.

With another resounding cut of fabric my skirt fell away with my underwear, and an alien set their dextrous fingers to work on the inside of my thighs. I couldn't take this. I screwed my eyes shut, and my whole body would have been rattling the chair I was strapped to if it wasn't made so well. I could barely breathe, and now I was also tingling in a new way, one I hated almost as much as this forced tickling. I was exposed and displayed as over a dozen observed my torture, tears streaming down my face. Some had notebooks and some seemed to be recording it with huge cameras. I was on display as I struggled to breathe to keep myself conscious, and I choked down air in the small pauses in between their pulses of attacks on my sensitive body.

Ten more seconds passed before I felt a pressure between my legs. A terrible mixture of my bladder about to explode, and unwanted stimulation. Them squeezing my inner thighs so much had brought me to a horrible state right in front of them, legs spread. Wet and shaking, teased and humiliated. Like an animal in heat being gawked at by someone passing its stall. Without being able to save myself from it, a sob escaped me alongside my choking laugher. A warm stream coated the chair, dripping down to a sort of bowl-like receptacle beneath it. Those glasses of water had been such a terrible idea.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse one of them took a feather and dragged it down my stomach. I couldn't stand this anymore. I'd been teetering on the verge of passing out from the pain in my sides and lungs, the shame, and the overstimulation for over three minutes. I practically screamed my frustration out to them, but it was like they were deaf. It hit my lower stomach, and my eyes shot wide open, staring down at where it was going. It slid down... further, blatantly slipping its flexible stem to my pubic mound. There it slid over my crease... soaked in urine and nonconsensual arousal.

A growl built in my throat as it tucked itself into the gap between my thigh and groin, which faded into a whine as I felt it slightly push against the uppermost cleft. Just as I realized that they had taken it easy on me for a bit, they doubled down, and I screamed. Then it became an exasperated, hoarse laugh that sounded so pained nobody would ever believe it was out of happiness.

Just as soon as it started, the head doctor put the emometer above me. A ding was heard, and they all stopped. I was left gasping for breath on the table, eyes red and puffy, and forcefully aroused against my will. I was naked, shaking from head to toe. Urine soaked my inner legs and the clothes they left underneath me after cutting them. I sobbed softly to myself as the crowd dispersed save for one alien with a camera. They got to work untying me, while the doctor in the pink labcoat exclaimed.

"There we go! A perfect ten on your emotional capability reading. I'll print it out for you so that you can go. We'll give you some clothes to wear too."

I didn't even want to look at any of them. I sat up, alternating between gripping my wrists and hugging my sides. My lungs still felt like they had been set fire to, and my whole chest ached from the forced contractions of my lungs. Between my legs felt sticky and wet, leaving me in a haze of violated despair. It was impossible to even look around without seeing that the others, who had previously been staring, had just gone about their day. My eyes felt completely raw from crying so much. The only thing preventing me from laying back down and curling into a ball was the continued talking of the head doctor alien.

"Thanks for helping us with our research too. It seems that you campers can really push what's possible as an individual if we just give you a little nudge."

It was for research, of course. In a way it called back to my own instincts, to study, review, and understand. These things needed our emotions, and that made us a resource to them. That made what had happened... sort of like hooking a cow up to a milking machine, in a way. My inner revulsion with this situation quadrupled in an instant. They probably didn't even understand the fiery spike in my lower stomach from how they'd been touching me. They probably didn't even reproduce...

I was handed a set of clothes exactly like my previous ones, and I began to get dressed. The process was made ten times more difficult with my shaking hands. I wondered if there was even a point to putting on underwear if they were just going to get soaked. They seemed to have thought of that, and provided me with some paper towels. Once I was dry again, I fully dressed myself, and stared at the floor... legs shut tightly. Another lab-coat wearing alien approached, handing me a folder with a bunch of stats and a monitor of my emotional potential throughout the entire ordeal that had just befallen me.

I took it, and set it on my lap. Before long, the alien king returned, and I was walked away. Headed back to the throne room, then out to our beds so me and Oscar could go home. The king's voice met my ears through my thoughts and the veil of consuming, distressing emotions.

"So how was it Hedgehog? Fitting for a hero?" He asked.

My heart felt like it snapped in two, leaving only my body and brain to answer the question. The corners of my mouth weighed as much as barrels of solid lead. To smile at him took all of my remaining energy. I lost control of my legs again as they began to shake, and the hot coal sitting in my gut threatened to burn a hole into my stomach. Memories of them gripping my body and forcing me to laugh flashed in my mind's eye. My lips answered without my heart, as it was left shattered and unable to function. Instinct of what I should be saying to the king was all I had.

"It was... w-wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
